The invention relates to plate rails for displaying decorative plates on a generally horizontal surface such as the top of a cabinet or the like, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,676, incorporated herein by reference.
Plate rails are known in the prior art. One type of plate rail is provided by a curb extending along the top of a cabinet, and a backstop provided by a board or the back wall. The lower edge of the plate rests on the top of the cabinet and is stopped against the front curb, and the backside of the plate leans against the backstop, board or wall, such that the frontside of the plate is displayed. The curb may have a plurality of spindles extending upwardly and supporting an upper rail for decoration.
Another type of plate rail involves a triangular support having a pair of lower curbs for stops spaced apart and engaging the lower edge of the plate, and a central backing arm engaging the backside of a plate near the top thereof. One such supporting member is needed for each plate.
The present invention provides an easy change plate rail which is particularly cost-effective and easy to install and use. The present plate rail includes a base having an upstanding arm removably mounted thereto. The arm has a support position supporting the backside of a plate leaning there against such that the frontside of the plate is displayed. The arm is movable left-right along the base so that the location of the plate may be varied along the base. The arm is removable from the base while the arm is in the support position by a simple rectilinear upward withdrawal of the arm from the base. Removal requires no left-right sliding of the arm nor forward tilting of the arm in relation to the base.
The present plate rail optionally includes an add-on lower leg positionable under a forward region of the plate rail so that the plate rail may be changed in attitude with respect to the horizontal surface. The upstanding arm may be reversible in placement in the base so that the arm has a first orientation with regard to the base in use with the add-on leg, and a second orientation with regard to the base in use without the add-on leg.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.